1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the scheduling and monitoring of computer processes. The invention is more particularly related to the submission of jobs for execution. The invention is still further related to the submission, scheduling and monitoring of jobs across multiple networked computer platforms (nodes) and the provision of a common interface for programs submitting to the jobs.
The invention is still further related to a job scheduler that maintains local job repositories having detailed job histories for each node and a central job repository maintaining detailed job history across an enterprise. The invention is yet further related to the provision of a scheduling agent on each computer platform to start execution of each job submitted.
2. Discussion of the Background
Modern computer systems are utilized for a wide range of tasks. Many tasks are simple and are executed in real time. However, some tasks require long execution times, or must be performed at various intervals or at inconvenient times (when a system where a task is running has a light tasking load, early morning or weekend hours, for example).
Basic scheduling devices have been utilized to run certain programs or jobs at various intervals or at specified run times. However, these systems do not provide adequate service or integrate seamlessly into any specific product line, nor provide appropriate service between multiple computing platforms in a networked environment.